memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Evelyn Sharp
Evelyn Crawford Sharp (born c. 2372) is a female Human who is a resident of Star City, and was one of H.I.V.E.'s unwilling test subjects. Following the attack on Black Canary, she began a crusade, to get revenge on H.I.V.E. for the death of her parents, imitating her idol's alter-ego. Evelyn was later recruited by Green Arrow into Team Arrow under the code-name Artemis. However after learning that Oliver was also "The Hood", who she'd considered previously a serial killer, Evelyn came to resent Oliver and believed him a false hero. Following this revelation Evelyn betrayed Team Arrow and allied with Prometheus to get revenge on Oliver. Biography Early life Evelyn was born in 2372 in Star City. As a teenager Evelyn grew up to become an excellent student and a star gymnast at Star City High School, never so much as missing a single day at school. She also knew several unnamed individuals from The List who were killed by The Hood, and Evelyn came to despise the vigilante for it. Unwilling test subject Around Christmas 2388 Evelyn and her parents got involved in the following of Damien Darhk. Team Arrow was present at the base where they were being held. However, the following turned on Team Arrow and they were unable to set them free from the grasp of Darhk. When Malcolm Merlyn destroyed the facility, Evelyn's parents were among the dead. Evelyn managed to escape and blamed not only Darhk but also Green Arrow for abandoning them, as he believed all the candidates were there voluntarily. However Evelyn witnessed the Black Canary's attempt to rescue them and came to idolize her, believing she was the only one who even tried to rescue them. After this she flunked school and begun training herself to fight to get revenge on H.I.V.E. After somehow learning that Ruve Adams was Darhk's wife she plotted to kill her. Evelyn also came to believe that Alex Davis was also working for H.I.V.E. It's also implied that she somehow knew Laurel's identity as the Black Canary, as she would know exactly where to find the Canary Cry collar, presumably from her connections in the hospital, where the Black Canary's identity was revealed. Imitating the Black Canary After Laurel was in the hospital because of injuries afflicted by Darhk, Evelyn snuck into her room and stole her Canary Cry. Donning a suit identical to that of the Black Canary, she then attacked a gun ring and stole their weaponry. Later, she attacked Alex Davis in a restaurant while he was dining with Thea due to his association with Damien Darhk's wife, Ruvé. Using the Canary Cry to shatter the windows she then beat him up and prepared to execute him with a gun. However, she was disarmed by Thea who removed her mask, but she was able to break free and escape. While fleeing she was chased by the Green Arrow. As he cornered her she blamed him for the death of her parents and then subdued him long enough with the Canary Cry to escape. Evelyn later prepared to kill Ruvé Adams at a gala. She shot and killed a few bodyguards but was then stopped by the Green Arrow who tried to talk her out of it. Evelyn refused to listen and wounded him with a gunshot so he couldn't physically interfere. She continued and scattered the crowd with her Canary Cry before holding Adams at gunpoint. As she prepared to shoot her, the Green Arrow reminded her how the real Black Canary was a hero and that by taking her identity she could not simply act as an avenger. Wishing to stay true to her heroine, Evelyn dropped the gun and took off as the SCIS moved in. To stop Ruvé from discrediting the Black Canary further, Oliver revealed that Laurel is the Black Canary to Evelyn. Joining Team Arrow Several months after Darhk's death Evelyn continued acting as a vigilante and was approached by Green Arrow to join his team if she could prove herself capable enough. Evelyn went to H.I.V.E.'s former base where she was told to go where she met other recruits Curtis Holt and Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog and Green Arrow's tech-support Felicity Smoak/Overwatch. When Green Arrow arrived he tasked the three to get past him and ring a bell behind him to advanced, but he brutally engaged them and when stopped were ordered to return to the start and try again. However Green Arrow's brutal methods caused resentment from Evelyn, Curtis and Rene. Later when AmerTek Industries was holding a charity event funded by Mayor Oliver Queen, Green Arrow ordered Evelyn, Rene and Curtis to attend to be ready to respond as their CEO was being targeted. When the attacker Rory Regan/Ragman attacked Green Arrow they engaged but Rene impulsively attacked Ragman, allowing him the chance to escape. Green Arrow scolded the three of them for their insubordination and the three left the team in spite. However, Green Arrow later called them back and revealed his identity as Oliver Queen to them, apologizing for the harsh training and asked for a second chance which the three agreed to, and she was given the codename "Artemis". After training for another week Felicity began showing Evelyn, Curtis, Rene and Rory (who Oliver talked out of his crusade and convinced him to join their side) Green Arrow pursuing criminals through surveillance cameras to show them how he gets results. Green Arrow chased a street dealer distributing the new Stardust drug and learned his supplier's name, Derek Sampson, but the team was starting to become agitated from not participating in missions, but Oliver told them to keep training until he feels ready to let them help in the field. Rene impulsively went out to find Sampson on his own and persuaded Evelyn to help him find Sampson but Evelyn believed it was simply recon. However Rene instead attacked Sampson forcing Evelyn to fight back against his men but Rene's recklessness led to Sampson falling into a pool of chemicals used to create Stardust presumably killing him. Sampson however survived and became stronger, unable to feel pain. Green Arrow later brought Artemis, Wild Dog, Ragman and Mr. Terrific to stop Sampson with the team handling his men and sabotaging his equipment to replicate more of the chemicals that made him invincible, while Green Arrow confronted him. After succeeding Oliver brought the team to the Arrowcave and they found the display cases for Oliver's suit and the former members of the first Team Arrow. Becoming Artemis As the new team was finally allowed to become known to the public with Artemis becoming the female archer, officially replacing Speedy. However there was difficultly due to Rene's impulsive and recklessness tendencies by taking down a guy Evelyn was initially ordered to shoot with her arrows. The team had trouble getting along, but they all knew they had to pull it together. After failing to stop the Green Arrow from breaking Spartan out of prison, Evelyn and her teammates returned to the Arrowcave where they got news of Tobias Church's latest criminal action. Felicity was reluctant to send them out against Church, though Rory's return to Team Arrow convinced her to allow the mission. The team engaged in battle but was forced to retreat when Curtis got a knife thrown in his back. Evelyn and Rory took him to the getaway shuttle driven by Quentin Lance, while Rene stayed behind to engage Church and buy them time. Prometheus's killing spree that started with Church's death forced Oliver to reveal to his new team his past actions as 'The Hood', leaving Evelyn betrayed and angered, believing Oliver to be a hypocrite for not allowing her to commit similar acts of vengeance against her parents' murderers. Despite this Evelyn did not leave Team Arrow, declaring that she was doing it for herself, and so was not beholden to Oliver. Prometheus later appeared on a train cart, intending to kill a civilian guarded by Artemis. Determined to protect her assignment, Artemis fought with Prometheus, but was swiftly defeated. Once the Green Arrow had arrived at the scene, the Throwing Star Killer was gone, leaving behind a bomb and an unconscious Artemis. Back at the Arrowcave Evelyn and Oliver made amends. Evelyn was later seen accessing the backstage of a concert with her friends, thanks to Oliver's connections. Allying Prometheus Despite appearing to make amends Evelyn in truth lied, and still resented him. Some time after learning Oliver was the Hood however Evelyn was approached by Prometheus and offered the chance to watch Oliver die, in exchange for aiding him against the team. Evelyn accepted and began acting as a double agent within the team and provided Prometheus with information on the team. After Team Arrow clashed against the Vigilante, Evelyn went on the rooftop to meet with Prometheus and told him that the team did not suspect a thing about her current alliance to the enemy. Weeks later, Evelyn meets with Prometheus in an abandoned building and gives him all the intel about Team Arrow and reminds him of the deal that they made that she gives him the intel and she watches him take down Oliver. But Prometheus tells her he is not going to kill him, he is going to make him wish he was dead. Evelyn returns to the Arrowcave and gives Christmas presents to the team. Later, she and the team find out that Prometheus attacked Curtis and is possibly Justin Claybourne's son. The team tracks down Prometheus and as Rene attempts to shoot Prometheus, Evelyn disarms him revealing her alliance with Prometheus and tells Oliver that he is a fraud and "that this city needs to be saved from you" and takes off with Prometheus. Personality Evelyn was a highly driven student and athlete who never missed a day of school, Felicity described her as being a "sixteen year old badass in the making". After her parents were killed she became obsessed with revenge on H.I.V.E. and killing it's members, but was also willing to hurt anyone who got in the way of her and her vengeance. Additionally she is shown to hate Green Arrow believing he left her and her parents to die, though he wasn't aware they were being controlled, and was even willing to shoot him. However Evelyn highly idolized Black Canary and after her attack used her as an example and donned an identical outfit and weaponry to exact her revenge. However she was talked out of her revenge by Green Arrow, reminding her the real Black Canary would never murder in cold blood and she dropped her crusade. Despite listening to Green Arrow she admitted to still despising him, still blaming him for her parents death. However when he approached her to join his team Evelyn was level-headed enough to put her grudge aside, and accept knowing she could help more people if working with him. However she later admitted it was still very difficult for her to make this choice. Since joining Team Arrow she has been shown to be very level headed and observant, listening and noting Oliver's training and striving to prove herself capable of being on the team. She has a light-hearted sarcastic side and is generally a kind person to her friends. She also does has a feisty and sarcastic side much like her idol, causing Diggle to nickname her a "Laurel Lance wannabe". Evelyn's levelheadedness has caused her to clash with Rene's recklessness and disobedient nature, though she does get along better with Rory and Curtis, who she has been seen sparring with often. After learning that Oliver was also "The Hood" Evelyn came to greatly resent him as she knew several people from his list who he'd killed, and deemed him a hypocrite and false-hero. This newfound resentment, combined with her lingering hatred towards him for her parents, drove her to betray Oliver and ally with Prometheus. She also provided Prometheus with information on the other members of Team Arrow showing that her drive for vengeance, outweighed her concern for them and their loved ones. However since she still made them Christmas stockings with their names stitched on prior to her betrayal, it's implied that she may still care for them and her grudge may be exclusivity towards Oliver. Abilities *'Acrobatics:' As a former gymnast, Evelyn can move gracefully over obstacles and scale fences fluidly. *'Skilled hand-to-hand combatant:' After being trained by Oliver, Evelyn has been shown easily defeating armed criminals without assistance. She was able to hold her own for a time against Prometheus and tag him during their encounter. *'High intellect:' Evelyn was noted to be a star pupil at her school, being excellent in her studies and never missing a day at school. She was knowledgeable enough in mechanics to further improve a Canary Cry weapon, already modified by an accomplished scientist and engineer Cisco Ramon. *'Skilled markswoman:' Evelyn is skilled in the use of a firearm. She was able to kill two bodyguards before they were able to respond. *'Skilled archer:' As "Artemis", Evelyn uses a green recurve bow, that has great resemblance to bows of Arsenal and Speedy. Due to being in league with both Prometheus and the Green Arrow, whom are both skilled archers, they both likely trained her and as a result she has great skill in the weapon. It seems that she is skilled enough in archery to use it in a real fight effectively as she uses the bow against criminals of Star City, as shown during her confrontation with Prometheus, where she managed to hit him with an arrow, although it was ineffective. *'Skilled stick fighter:' As "Artemis", Evelyn carries a black baton, attached to her quiver. She was skilled enough to hold her own, along with Curtis, against the expert assassin Scimitar for a brief time. Also, like Oliver and his past protégés, she uses her bow as a melee weapon. Equipment *'Artemis suit:' Under the alias "Artemis", Evelyn uses a new costume as a part of her vigilante appearance. The Artemis suit consists of a black leather jacket and dark green shirt and pants, which allows Evelyn to hide in the dark, sneaking and stalking her enemies more effectively. *'Artemis mask:' Evelyn uses a black mask to hide her identity from people. This mask looks like the one, that her mentor Oliver Queen uses. *'Customized recurve bow:' Evelyn uses a green recurve bow and has some degree of proficiency with it. Former equipment *'Black Canary suit:' Evelyn produced a black leather suit of her own in order to imitate Laurel, appearing relatively identical. She also wears a black mask, different to Laurel's, and a blonde wig to hide her identity. *'Canary Cry:' After taking her role as the Black Canary, Evelyn took Laurel's sonic device to fight crime. However, Evelyn modified it; its sonic waves have become so powerful, even Green Arrow's special earplugs couldn't protect his ears. Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Team Arrow members